


'til we're gray and old

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mild Smut, M/M, Super Soldier Serum, unexpected body enhancements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "You know, when we're out in the field, I worry myself sick about you. I can't stop watching you, and I wanna destroy anything that touches you."Sam is perhaps a little emotional about everything because he blinks back tears. Bucky cups his face tenderly."But you." Bucky laughs fondly, "You're a fuckin' wrecking ball, sweetheart. You're impossible. And you scare the shit out of me."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 210





	'til we're gray and old

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for the sex pollen bingo square, but it grew legs and ran away, currently living its own life. enjoy!

Sam's standing at the basin, brushing his teeth when Bucky comes sauntering in still half asleep. 

He takes a piss and then runs a shower while Sam shaves, but Sam can feel Bucky's eyes on him. 

"Why are you staring?" he asks, running the razor up the column of his neck. 

Bucky steps out and starts drying off, then tilts his head, "Did you bulk up?" 

"Don't think so?"

He comes up behind Sam and sweeps his flat hand over Sam's back, "You sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure, what are you talking about?" 

"You're bigger! Look at your neck." he lightly pinches Sam's shoulder tendon.

Huh. Sam flexes a little, and he guesses he has put out a bit. Now that he thinks about it, his suit's just slightly too tight; he remembers because Bucky just about sang sonnets about it over the comms on their last mission. 

...Their last mission… when he got hit with a laser beam and… 

Sam's hand flies down to his now unscathed ribs where previously a deep gash had been. "When was the mission in Kenya?" he asks Bucky. "The extraterrestrial bunker?"

Bucky looks a little worried at Sam's tone of voice, "Uh, last week? The week before? Why?" 

Sam shoots out of the bathroom and rummages through his closet. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a sweater and his sneakers, then frantically starts looking for his keys.

"Sam?! What the hell are you doing?" Bucky's getting dressed too with equal haste, "You still got shaving cream on your face!"

"Gotta go to the Tower! Right now!!" Sam's pulling Bucky by his arm. 

"Why!!??" 

"I think I've been invaded!!" 

* * *

Sam sits in the Stark Clinic, clutching Bucky's hand while they wait for the Doctor to come back with Sam's blood work and x-rays. _X-rays for what??_

Many little details are now starting to worry him. Two weeks ago, at least four non-enhanced Avengers had the flu. Sam luckily escaped it despite being in close contact with each one of them; he's now thinking it's got less to do with luck and more to do with the alien weapon he'd been zapped with. 

"God," he whispers, "What if they're _in_ me?" 

Bucky pulls a face, "In you??" 

"Yeah, like what if that gun was infected and whatever made all that weird shit in the bunker is now growing inside my body and the—"

"Sam, sweetheart, stop." Bucky leans over and kisses his temple, "You'll drive yourself crazy. Let's hear what the doc says." He squeezes Sam's hand and gives him a reassuring smile. 

They can't possibly have been contaminated. Everyone got checked over and sanitized. But how did he not get sick, how did the gash on his side heal so fast… where did the fucking stitches go??

Dr. Barry comes back, holding a small vial of Sam's blood and a tray with little sample strips, along with his envelope of x-rays. And a peculiar look on her face. She looks at Bucky, smiles stiffly, and then looks at Sam. 

"Well? Is it bad?" Sam's sitting on the edge of his seat.

Dr. Barry takes a long, deep breath, "You and Mr. Barnes are together romantically, yes?" 

Sam blinks, Bucky's head whips to him. They've never actually labeled this thing, it kind of just happened, and no one really knows yet. 

"We… are," he says, carefully eyeing her. 

"Mr. Wilson," she says, "How often do you and Mr. Barnes engage in oral sexual activity?"

Sam reels back, and Bucky, the absolute asshole, snorts out loud. Sam says, "How often do I what now?!"

Bucky grins, "She asked how often you blow me, honey." and Sam just about burns out of his skin with embarrassment. He's just staring at her.

Dr. Barry very politely says, "Well. Yes. Particularly that." She gives Bucky a stern eyebrow then looks back at Sam.

"Ma'am. What the hell?" Sam blurts out. He would literally give anything shrink like Scott right now. He's not sure what's worse, the question or the fact that the answer is a ridiculous amount of times. 

"All information is strictly confidential, Mr. Wilson. Nothing said in the room will leave here." Dr. Barry assures him. She's a really nice woman; she shouldn't have to deal with all the Avengers' nasty shit. 

Bucky, who has been watching far too many films, says, "What's said in the Stark Clinic stays in the Stark Clinic." 

Sam looks at him, shakes his head, "You're not helping at all. Okay, look. I don't know, a couple of times a week?" 

_ Three times on a Sunday, if you're not counting showers, baths, or while Bucky does the dishes. Sometimes while they're on a mission, waiting out of sight, while Bucky drives or flies the jet back home. Jesus that weekend last month in Cabo. Was Bucky's dick ever not in his mouth?  _

He loves giving head. Sue him. He still doesn't know what the hell this has to do with anything. 

"Jesus, Cabo…" Bucky says dreamily with a far off, reminiscent gaze. 

Dr. Barry's eyebrows raise ever so slightly. 

Sam rolls his eyes, pokes Bucky in the thigh, "Take that back. Zero times a week starting now."

"Right." Dr. Barry clears her throat, "And I apologize for the personal nature of this question, Mr. Wislon, but do you swallow the ejaculate?"

Sam plants his hands over his face. This is worse than the time his CO walked in on him and Riley 69-ing. He takes a deep breath and says, "I guess I do, yeah. What is the relevance of any of this?"

"Mr. Wilson, seeing as Mr. Barnes is... an enhanced individual—"

Bucky goes, "Oh no." and Sam looks from him to her and back at him since they both seem to be in on some secret.

Dr. Barry continues, "It is entirely possible that his DNA, altered by the serum, and contained in Mr. Barnes' sperm cells—"

Bucky drops his head in his hands, "Oh, dear god."

"—have been passed to you. Hence the bloodwork showing a spike in the immune system; an accelerated healing pace as you've indicated."

Sam stares at her, slowly repeating her words, "Hence... What!??!"

"Mr. Barnes' sperm—the cells contained in his sperm—have subsequently altered your DNA as well. You are technically a super soldier, Mr. Wilson."

"I.... no. What!? What are you saying??"

Bucky, who looks an odd mix of amused and terrified, says, "I think I juiced you up, honey."

Sam turns to him, panicking, "Is this possible??" then he turns to the Doctor, "Is this permanent?? Is this fucking possible... I'm sorry, excuse my language, but what the fuck, ma'am??"

"That's quite alright, Mr. Wilson," she says very calmly as if she's explained a million times how super soldiers are made, "It is a rather unusual situation. I understand that you might be experiencing some distress. We would need to run tests to determine anything further, perhaps compare your results to a sample of Captain Rogers' blood. I know Mr. Barnes is disinclined to undergo medical procedures."

"Oh, no. See, I know there's no more of Cap's blood left, and that implies that you'd need to ask him for more—"

"He'd do it for you; you know he would," Bucky says. His voice is low and sweet and it relaxes Sam enough to think straight.

"We can't ask Steve because then he'll _know,_ and no one can ever know this."

Bucky gets where he's going with this. He nods, "Can't have half of New York lining up to give me head. Imagine the chaos." Well... he's sort of on the right path. If anyone knows how easy it is to get, well, juiced up, as Bucky puts it, they could be in a shit load of danger.

Dr. Barry now blushes ever so faintly, then says, "I'm fairly certain that this is not the doing of a once-off arrangement, Mr. Barnes. Rather large amounts must have been consumed in a short period of time for such a reaction to be possible."

"Fucking Cabo," Sam mutters. 

"This information is safe with me, Mr. Wilson. I'd like to test your blood anyway and have you abstain from oral sex for a week, then come back, and we'll see how the cells react."

"Goddamnit," Bucky mumbles and stares out the window.

* * *

Sam's very quiet on the way home, his hands folded in his lap while Bucky drives. 

It's probably not the worst thing that could happen to him, he thinks. If anything, it's perhaps a blessing in disguise. That laser beam would have done a hell of a lot more damage if he hadn't been… semi super-soldiered. 

But Sam's always been pretty proud of the fact that he can do what Steve did (albeit slower) without the serum enhancements. He might not be able to punch through a brick wall, but he gets the job done, which is what Captain America is all about. 

Sam sighs deeply. 

"You okay?" Bucky reaches for his hand.

Sam looks at him, "I guess. Why ain't you concerned about this shit?"

A soft look falls over Bucky's face; he sighs, "I don't... I guess it means I get to keep you safe." He swallows, "You know, when we're out in the field, I worry myself sick about you. I can't stop watching you, and I wanna destroy anything that touches you."

Sam is perhaps a little emotional about everything because he blinks back tears. Bucky cups his face tenderly.

"But you." Bucky laughs fondly, "You're a fuckin' wrecking ball, sweetheart. You're impossible. And you scare the shit out of me."

Sam sniffs, "I'm a big boy, Buck."

"Yeah," Bucky says, "But you're my big boy. And I guess—" he goes quiet then, stopping at a red light and turning to look at Sam. "Guess, if it's permanent, I won't grow old without you, won't have to watch you..."

And then Bucky gets teary too. 

Sam leans over and hugs him, "Come here."

When they part, Bucky says, "I'm sorry I'm selfish and my super jizz made you weird."

Sam kisses his forehead. "It's gonna be alright. I ain't going anywhere for a while, so you're stuck with me." He lifts Bucky's face to his, "You see any wrinkles, huh?" 

Bucky inspects him, looks over all the faint crow feet beside his eyes, the shallow laugh lines around his mouth, the few hairs in his beard that have grayed, and he squints. "Hmm."

"Fuck you, grandpa." Sam laughs and Bucky starts driving again. As they pull up to their apartment, Bucky says, "Hey, you know what this means, right?" 

Sam starts smiling now that the thought occurs to him. Maybe he'll finally be able to match Bucky's sex drive; maybe he too can do this all day. 

"Marathon sex?" Sam says.

Bucky smirks at him. He raises his hand for a high five. "Fuck yeah!"

* * *

He can. 

Multiple goddamn times. And he's not feeling one bit of exhaustion. Yet. 

They go slow then fast, with absolute abandon, rough then tender. Against the wall, on the coffee table, in the shower, on the carpet—which is a shit idea because rug burn, but it fucking heals ten minutes later—bent over the couch, and spread out on their bed. 

Bucky fucks him until they're sweaty and breathless, and then they switch, and Sam makes soft, sweet love to him. Over and over, because whatever chafes heals within the hour, and when they're quick on the trigger, they just start again. 

By noon the next day, Bucky waves a white flag. Sam doesn't mind too much. He is finally depleted. 

Bucky waddles off to the bathroom, slightly bow-legged to clean up. Sam's on the bed, one leg hanging down the side as he catches his breath. So, yeah, alright, the fucking serum enhancements do have perks. This shit is _definitely_ a perk. 

He's still reminiscing about the last day or so and all the sex they had, all the sweet things Bucky whispered to him when suddenly Bucky yelps from the bathroom.

"Sam!!! You gotta see this!!!" 

"Man, I'm tired, this better be good!" He says as he drags himself up to the bathroom. 

When he gets there, Bucky's standing at the basin mirror, ruffling his hair around, "Look!" 

Sam comes closer and then he spots about five gray hairs at Bucky's temple, and a few scattered ones hidden in his beard. 

"I ain't gonna be young forever, sweetheart," he says and flings his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam laughs, hugging him close. "Looks like it, huh?"

Bucky leans back, with his body close to Sam's, pressed together in all the right places. He kisses him softly, then whispers, "All in favor of a celebratory round, say I."

Sam brings his leg up around Bucky's waist, dick already getting hard again. 

He whispers back, "I…" and kisses the hell out of Bucky. 

* * *

Sam goes back to Dr. Barry two weeks later, and she runs another round of tests. 

"Seems like the cells have normalized in the absence of Mr. Barnes' DNA." she tells him and smiles sweetly, "The effects aren't permanent, Mr. Wilson."

Sitting beside Sam, Bucky sighs, elated. 

Sam squeezes his thigh, and says to Dr. Barry, "If one wanted to use this as an extra safeguard, how long before a mission would one need to consume the, uh," his cheeks go hot, he kind of mumbles the rest into his hand, "the supersoldierjizz?" 

Dr. Barry bites back a smile, "Every day, twice a day, for at least two weeks, Mr. Wilson." 

Sam turns to Bucky, "We got that mission in Prague coming up—"

And before Sam can finish, Bucky grabs him by the hand and drags him to the door, "Thank you, Doctor! We gotta go!" 

He peeks his head back in the door and grins at her, "Mission prep and all."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [glitter-cake20](https://glitter-cake20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
